


The Flavour of Your Lips

by oddsnends



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: part of a crack ship challenge for tumblr, the prompt "*purely staring at (muse name)'s lips*"





	The Flavour of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> part of a crack ship challenge for tumblr, the prompt "*purely staring at (muse name)'s lips*"

Brida always had that look to her, as if she had tasted something most foul, pursing her lips as if she'd taken a sip of curdled milk. Her eyes were always narrowed in a glare and her nose wrinkled, despite her obvious disdain for the man before her; Brida had something that Alfred could never quite explain. 

Uhtred droned on about yet another Dane army marching toward Wessex, yes, yes Alfred had heard it all. Nodding periodically to keep the room content, he would hum or sigh. The entire time, his eyes trained on Brida and her lips. 

He wondered, if she ever smiled and how it would look on her. Her tongue darted out, wetting her dry lips, followed by a slight bite to her bottom lip. Such a normal and thoughtless gesture was almost too much for Alfred, perched at the front of the room. 

When would this end? Another Ealdorman began to dispute Uhtred; Alfred would allow them to quarrel for a moment before putting an end to this. 

Again his eyes drifted back to Brida and her lips, how perfect they were. Plump and pink, why if there weren't a room full of people here now, he would see just how well she knew how to work that mouth. Her lips against his, surely they were softer than her words. How he would enjoy seeing them wrapped... he flushed with such thoughts. Who was he to be thinking such things? 

His wife, Aelswith, was sitting next to him. Her own lips pursed and scowling. She was lovely, but she lacked certain qualities. 

Perhaps, he could entice Brida to join him and Aelswith? Only for an evening. Then he could see just how wonderful those lips looked all over him...on his wife as well. God would smite him for such thoughts, although it was Aelswith's reaction that he feared the most. 

Brida would surely decline, her beautiful lips curling into a sneering laugh at such a proposal. Alfred sighed, his attention lost as the room waited for him to speak. 

"Lord?" Father Beocca cleared his throat. 

"Yes, Beocca." Alfred snapped to attention, standing to command the room. 

"And your thoughts, my lord?" 

Wonderful. Alfred's gaze lingered on the lips and woman who haunted his dreams and sinful desires. "We will take the Danes by surprise, we march in two days time. Now you must excuse me, I have other matters to attend." 

Dismissing himself, Alfred stole another glance at Brida, one day...


End file.
